


Letters

by lvhg17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvhg17/pseuds/lvhg17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU one shot set during World War I in honor of Veteran's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

1 July, 1916

My Dearest Lucy,

            The effort toils on and I fear it will have no end.  Life in the trenches is not a glorious as I thought it would be.  You were right, Luce.  But, then again, you always were smarter than the rest of us.  I wish I had the words to tell you how much I love you, but I’ve always been a man of action.  I do though.  I love you more than anything in this world or the next.

            God, I hope I make it back to you soon.  Don’t worry about me, Luce.  I will make it home to you eventually.  Until then, I’ll try to be patient and follow orders.  The Germans will be on the run soon, I’m all fired up!

Love,

Natsu

PS – Happy birthday!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

13 December, 1916

Dear Natsu,

            The women of Magnolia have knit socks for the solders, I think you’ll know the one’s I made especially for you.  Things here are tense at best.  There are several men who haven’t enlisted are being harassed by the White Feather League.  I think it’s disgusting, what they’re doing.  Just because someone chooses not to fight, it doesn’t make them a coward.  And who cares if they are cowards? 

            I hate this war.  I hate what it’s done to our country.  But what I hate most is that it’s taken you away from me.  I miss you, Natsu.  I miss you so much!  I miss your bright grin, and your infectious laughter.  I miss your warmth.  I pray every day that you’ll come back to me safe.

            I love you.  More than life, itself.  I have loved you since forever, and I will for the rest of my life, and in the next, for all of eternity.  I love you, so stay safe for me.  If anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.

            Write soon!

Whit all my heart,

Lucy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

25 July, 1917

Dear Luce,

            I don’t know when I’ll be able to write again.  There’s a lot of noise, and it’s hot as hell, and muddy as fuck in this trench.  I’m surprised I was able to find some clean paper to write on.  You’re the only thing that keeps me going, Luce.  This war is stupid and pointless.  Neither side is winning, and all any of us solders want to do is go home.  We can’t, though, not yet.  Not until every goddamn enemy is dead.  But at least you’re safe. 

            If I don’t make it, don’t cry.  I hate it when you cry.  I’ll try to make it back to you, but I want to say goodbye just in case.  I’ll always be with you, Luce.  Always. 

Love,

Natsu

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1 November, 1918

Dear Natsu,

            I hope this letter finds you.  All the other’s I’ve sent have come back.  Where are you, Natsu?  Are you alright?  Are you hurt?  No one will tell me anything.  We shouldn’t have waited for the war to end to get married.  Then, maybe someone would tell me something.  Come back to me, Natsu.  The war is almost over.  Be safe. 

I love you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the 11th of November, Lucy got an answer.  Natsu, having been hit in the head with shrapnel, was in a war hospital in France, and couldn’t remember anything.  It was a coincidence that he even received her last letter at all, so his doctor sent Lucy a quick telegram, explaining his situation.  The doctor neglected to tell her that Natsu was also suffering from severe shellshock, as well as mustard gas burns around his eyes.  It was a miracle that he hadn’t gone blind. 

Lucy rushed to the hospital in France, and found her love in a terrible state.  He didn’t recognize her.  He was quiet.  He was scarred.  But, unlike Natsu, Lucy was patient.  Slowly, Natsu stopped flinching at every bang he heard.  He started to relax.  He started to remember.

Several years later, after Natsu had fully recovered from the war, he married Lucy.  They lived happily ever after.


End file.
